liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunkahunka (323)
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to cause anyone she pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Her one true place is in a heart-shaped birdhouse with the local online/delivery dating services. Bio Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to use her love-making ability to bring entire civilizations to a love-struck standstill. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated by an ocean wave. Lilo and Stitch captured 323, named her Hunkahunka, and used her love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and cause fake love across the island, her victims including David to make him fall in love with some other woman, Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley and Stitch, and Nani to make her fall in love with Gantu. Gantu was eventually able to capture Hunkahunka, which Lilo permitted him to do because she decided that people should want other people to love them for who they are, not because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to Hämsterviel, where she caused Hämsterviel to fall for Gantu. Despite this, Hämsterviel still berated Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as she was seen with the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Hunkhunka made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Stitch used her on Angel after she got mad at him. However, Hunkahunka caused Angel to become obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson. Personality 323 is a bubbly little experiment, a girly girl who has a very romantic idea about the world due to her function. Giggly and flirtatious, 323 likes to play around and loves using her experiment function just for fun. She gets frustrated rather easily, usually when her pecks don't work. Biology Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink and maroon feathers on her body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly and purple-tipped wings and tail. She stands 3 inches tall and is light, weighs under 5 lbs. Special Abilities Hunkahunka causes artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. A victim of Hunkahunka is affected by the propostic injection in coordination, with behanidine stimulus, as stated by Jumba (in "Hunkahunka"). This is to say, Hunkahunka injects a drug that effects certain nerves, causing an artificial "love" with the first person they see. Weaknesses The effects of Hunkahunka's peck can be reversed by being sprayed with water in the face. Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love". Lilo refers to her as a "Hunkahunka bird of love". *In her first appearance, she had dark purple feathers. However, in the opening song, the episode "Snafu", and her later appearances, she had dark pink and maroon feathers on her body. *In the episode "Hunkahunka", Lilo called Hunkahunka a him. *Hunkahunka's pod color is white. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323 Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see". Gallery 323 hunkahunka by bricerific43-d5a27oi.jpg 323_Hunkahunka__by_experiments.jpg Hunkahunka_flaps_his_wings_by_experiments.jpg 122444333.jpg 54323423.jpg 2332333222.jpg 12344555.jpg|Pecks David 4533232.jpg|Pecks Keoni 545544333221.jpg 332332311.jpg 033342.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h56m55s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h46m22s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png 212343424.jpg 323anime.png|Hunkahunka in Stitch! anime panes57.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Females Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured Experiments